In applications executed in various kinds of information processing terminals, there has been diffused a data input assistance system that, in the case where a user attempts to input information, presents candidates of the information that the user attempts to input to the user. For example, as the data input assistance system to input text, there is known a system that predicts a term, a character string, or the like to be inputted next on the basis of inputted letters, terms, character strings, and the like and presents candidates thereof to a user.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for correcting a recognition error in a letter recognition system, which is a technology for presenting, on the basis of frequency of appearance of a term and graphical similarity of a letter, candidates of the term to correct an error of letter recognition with respect to text inputted as a target to be recognized. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for presenting candidates of a term that is estimated to be inputted next on the basis of terms included in a sentence preceding a sentence that is currently inputted.